


Poetry  Alley

by Asriel20Asi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Poems, Morbid, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi
Summary: Just a little place to put all the random poems I've made over the years, some ranging from soft love to darkened feelings of woe and fear.
Relationships: original character/unknown
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these works are of me venting my feelings or ideas.

**D** ark lit alleys, black lit streets,  
 **A** ching pain, beneath these sheets.  
 **L** ife is hard and full of pain,  
 **A** s we wash our sins in rain.

 **C** an you see that open air,  
 **F** ull of dread and despair?  
 **H** earts that once always red,  
 **N** ow unmoving, cold and dead.

 **N** ights of stars ever wishing,  
 **F** or loved ones, always missing.  
 **C** atch your breath within a jar,  
 **K** nowing now he's never far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short poem, written back in 2016.

_**Faith**_ like a tiny mustard seed,

  
That grows inside your heart,

  
When tis just a sapling evil points its' glare,

  
But fear not little one...for _**God**_ is everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y** ou are a light that shines in our souls,

 **A** single gem that everyone knows.

 **O** ur love for you overflows,

 **F** or one day you will ever know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vent Poetry from 2013

Let me hide my misery in this empty sea,

Let me shed the tears that were never meant to be,

Let me walk the stone & carry it alone,

And wonder why these lonely hearts will never find a home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vent poem/song from Feb. 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Talk of death

_Kill me..._

The world would be fucking better off without me...

_Kill me..._

I cause heartbreak & despair...

_Kill me..._

I should have died when I was born...

_Kill me..._

I should have left this stupid world...

_Kill me..._

I don't need anything any more...

_Kill me..._

So I can find my fucking peace...

_Kill me..._

So I can't hurt anyone any more...

_Kill me..._

So I can finally say I'm sorry...

_Kill me..._

So I may repent for all I've done...

_Kill me..._

Just Fucking _**KILL ME!?**_


	6. The One I Think of Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in my 11th grade year of High School, our teacher wrote down several of her favorite words from her favorite poems & we had to create a poetry from them.

Tears of joy fall from my eyes when I hear him say one word,

His face so innocent and gentle as he slumbers there,

His love rains down on me like a gentle glow,

His kiss is as soft as an April shower,

He keeps on telling me I'm the beauty in his life...

But he is my light in the darkest night.

I want to keep these memories locked up safe & sound,

And what are we when we are old,

If we have no fond memories to dream upon...

The only pain I feel is seeing him hurt,

And wishing to shelter him from those painful words that ache,

He whispers many secrets when he is a sleep...

And that is how I found he dreams of me in a gentle white gown.


	7. Sparklings' Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote during an rp with a friend on Tumblr, and thought I'd share it with you~♡  
> It's technically not a poem but more a lullaby/song, I just didn't want to make a whole new fic with how short it was. ^^;/

You are the little angel I've been praying for~

The sweet little one I've long to meet~

Come home to the ones who love you~

To the place that makes you safe & warm~

Sweet little sparklet with beautiful wings~

I'll fly to the heavens and bring back a star~

But none can shine as bright as you are~

You are the dream come true to me~

And now we fly over the crystal sea~

You and me will finally see the place where we belong~


	8. Chapter 8

Screaming yelling never telling,  
Headaches are forever swelling.  
Knowing not what is peace,  
Will the arguing ever cease.

  
Spiteful words forever loose,  
Hateful actions like a noose.  
Spreading lies like a plague,  
Emotions seeming ever vague.

Will you choose a different path,  
Knowing there's no going back?  
Show the world there is a place,  
Where malice, spite have lost their face.

  
People dancing, singing free,  
Come along and be with me...


	9. Chapter 9

Never knowing,  
Never wanting.  
Wishing, waiting, ever haunting.  
As we go about our days,  
As the skies forever gray.  
Will we ever truly know,  
How this love forever grows?  
As the days continue growing,  
As this life forever sowing.  
Have I ever truly known,  
What my soul will ever own.


End file.
